


Like, Wannabe [Vid]

by CherryIce



Category: Clueless (1995)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryIce/pseuds/CherryIce
Summary: But whatdoyou really want, Cher Horowitz?





	Like, Wannabe [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/gifts).



[Download](https://www.mediafire.com/file/cjm3w144f2a44r4/LWS.zip/file) | [YouTube](https://youtu.be/g55We4ngnGs) | [Tumblr](https://cherryberrynice.tumblr.com/post/184586738637/but-what-do-you-really-want-cher-howowitz-made)

 **Wannabe - The Spice Girls**  
Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
Really really wanna zigazig ha

If you want my future, forget my past  
If you wanna get with me better make it fast  
Now don't go wasting my precious time  
Get your act together we could be just fine

I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
Really really wanna zigazig ha

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends  
Make it last forever friendship never ends  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is

What do you think about that now you know how I feel  
Say you can handle my love are you for real  
I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try  
If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye

I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
Really really wanna zigazig ha

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends  
Make it last forever friendship never ends  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is

So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me  
You gotta listen carefully  
We got Em in the place who likes it in your face  
We got G like MC who likes it on an  
Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady  
And as for me, hah you'll see  
Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and wind it all around

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends  
Make it last forever friendship never ends  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta  
You gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam  
Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down zigazig ah  
If you wanna be my lover


End file.
